


Puppies are great team bonding activities

by browneyedgenius



Series: Pets of SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absolute fluff, Baking, Gen, Season 1, bus team, happy fitzsimmons, puppies are great, shameless insertion of science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Skye attempts to convince Coulson to get a dog.Prompt: "Cookies? You're bribing me with cookies? I mean they're good, but not that good."
Series: Pets of SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968991
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Puppies are great team bonding activities

It was after their mission in Peru that Skye asked for a dog. 

"Hey, AC!" yelled Skye, barging into Coulson's office. "I've been thinking! What if we..." she paused dramatically, "got a dog?"

Coulson stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You know, like a puppy? The cute fluffy things?" Skye prompted, smile wide. "I know that this team is kind of new, and we don't actually know each other yet, but a puppy would be a great team bonding activity, wouldn't it?" 

Coulson opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I'll consider it," he said weakly. 

<>

A few weeks later, Coulson still hadn't brought up the topic of getting a dog. Skye thought it was time to take matters into her own hands. She decided to recruit Simmons for her next step. 

"Well, interacting with dogs does help the brain produce oxytocin, which increases feelings of relaxation, trust, and empathy and reduces stress and anxiety," Simmons said thoughtfully. "A dog would be helpful for our team especially after more difficult missions." She nodded resolutely. "I'll help."

<>

Moments later, they were in the kitchen of the Bus mixing cookie dough. 

"Now, add in the powdered sugar," Simmons instructed. Skye measured the sugar and dumped it into the bowl a bit too eagerly, causing puffs of powdered sugar to fly up into her face. 

"Blegh," she sputtered, her face covered in white dust. Simmons took one look at her and burst into laughter, attracting the attention of Fitz. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, while surreptitiously snapping a picture of Skye (for blackmail purposes). 

"We're trying to convince Agent Coulson to let us get a dog," explained Simmons. 

Fitz frowned. "Not a monkey?" he asked. "Monkeys would be so much better!" As Fitz went into a tangent on the benefits of having a monkey in the lab, the girls continued with their cookie making. 

"And that is why we should get a monkey instead!" Fitz said, concluding his speech. 

"That's a good point," said Simmons, who was actually listening, unlike Skye who was humming to herself while searching for the cookie cutter. "But it's two against one, and majority wins." 

"Since when was this a democracy?" Fitz huffed. "Pretty sure it's all up to Coulson anyway."

"I'm sure you're right," Simmons agreed affectionately. "Now that's settled, why don't you help us with cutting these biscuits?"

Fitz agreed, and they turned around, only to see Skye panicking. 

"Simmons!" she yelled in agitation. "Where's the dog-shaped cookie cutter?"

"What dog-shaped cookie cutter?" Simmons said, frowning. "We only have heart shaped ones."

Skye gasped dramatically. "What? This is sacrilege!"

Simmons laughed. "We can use icing instead," she offered. 

They assigned Simmons to create the icing, since she was a biochemist and therefore more experienced with mixing things together. Fitz and Skye started cutting the cookies into heart shaped pieces. They put them onto the baking tray, and slid the tray into the oven. Then they sat around waiting for the cookies to be done. Fitz-Simmons traded science puns. 

"Oh, have you heard this one?" Simmons asked. "No matter how popular they get, antibiotics will never go viral."

Fitz burst into laughter, while Skye stared at them like they were crazy. "You guys are absolute nerds," she said. 

"Oh, come on, Skye. Like you've never shared any computer puns," said Fitz. 

Skye smiled guiltily. "Okay, maybe I have," she replied. 

"Tell us!" Fitz-Simmons said in unison. 

"Fine," agreed Skye, rolling her eyes. "Here's one. I used to sell computer parts, but then I lost my drive." Fitz-Simmons once again burst into laughter, this time accompanied by Skye. 

"These are so bad!" said Skye, snorting. 

"Oh!" interjected Fitz. "I have another one." He paused, allowing Skye and Simmons to quiet down before going ahead. "Rest in peace, boiling water. You will be mist."

This prompted another round of giggles. 

**Ding!** The oven interrupted. 

"Oh! The biscuits are done!" said Simmons, stating the obvious. Skye stared at her. 

"Biscuits?" 

Fitz ran over to the oven, grabbing some oven mitts and pulling the tray out. 

"They're the British word for cookies," explained Simmons. "I've never quite gotten used to using the American version of the word." 

"Oh, right!" Skye nodded, grabbing a bag of icing. They had made bags of different coloured icing for icing on the different parts of the dog. She bit her lip in concentration, slowly drawing out the shape of a dog's head. Fitz and Simmons were following suit beside her. 

The kitchen was silent as the three of them worked. 

"Argh," yelled Skye, throwing her bag of icing down in frustration. "My dog is a mess!"

Fitz peered over to see. Skye's cookie was a mixture of the typical dog colours of brown, white, and a dot of red, but it was practically indistinguishable as a dog. "Yeah, it kind of is," he admitted. 

"Fitz!" Simmons said about to reprimand him. Then her eyes landed on Skye's sorry excuse for a dog and she winced. Whatever words she was about to say died in her throat. "It's... certainly quite creative," she choked out, attempting to say something vaguely nice about Skye's cookie. "Like abstract art."

Skye gave her a skeptic look. "I give up," she moaned. She took the bag of icing, and instead of trying to draw a dog, she just started writing the word dog in capital letters on all the cookies. Within minutes, she had finished icing all of them while Fitz and Simmons were still methodically icing the features of a dog on their cookies. 

"Huh," Skye commented in shock. "Your dogs actually look like dogs."

Simmons beamed with pride. "I think it's the best biscuit I've ever iced!" She sighed. "It's a shame we have to eat them."

<>

Coulson walked into his office after visiting May in the cockpit to find a plate of homemade cookies on his desk. There was a beautifully iced cookie with a dog on it that looked like something Simmons made, a slightly messier one that seemed like something Fitz would make, and next to that, there were a dozen plainer looking ones with the word dog on them, which practically screamed Skye. Coulson had to bite back a laugh at Skye's creativity. He ate a cookie (which was actually pretty good), then picked the plate up, walking out into the lounge area. 

"Cookies? You're bribing me with cookies? I mean they're good, but not that good," he said to Fitz-Simmons and Skye. 

Ward looked up from his book and caught sight of the freshly baked treats. He narrowed his eyes at his rookie. "So this is what you were doing when you asked for a day off from training?"

"Of course!" said Skye unapologetically. "This was important."

Ward's eye twitched. 

"Take one!" offered Simmons, trying to appease him. "They're actually quite good, if I do say so myself."

Ward grabbed one and ate it slowly, not breaking eye contact with Skye. 

"I'll take some over to May!" Skye said, practically running out of the room. She had a feeling she would be in for a tough training session the next day. 

<>

Later that night, May and Coulson were sitting in Coulson's office, snacking on some of the leftover cookies. 

"So, when are you going to tell them that you've already gotten a dog?" May asked.

Coulson grinned. "I'm thinking of keeping it a secret until we pick him up," he said. "Hopefully they'll try bribing me again. These cookies are absolutely delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was fluffy. I'm not sorry for the science puns. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile! :)


End file.
